My Sisters keeper what if?
by bribri1296
Summary: Anna Wins her law suit against her parents, But what if she never got into the car with campbell. what if she never got into the car accident? will This change he family completely? *I dont own any part of my sisters keeper*,rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Victory?

It was done, I had won and now after so many years of expensive and torturous medical treatments my sister would lose her battle with cancer. As I arose from the bench I saw my mother staring at me like I had just taken away her life. Well Kate was the center of her world its not like she cared about me she just created me in a lab to save Kate anyway.

" good job sweetie, were proud of you" my dad said resting his hand on my shoulder.

" yea great job" my mom said with obvious lack of enthusiasm. I knew she would probably never forgive me Because she thinks that I wanted to do this, like I actually wanted to kill my own sister. I didn't my sister told me to do this and I love her so much that I would grant her wish to finally be peaceful for once her in life time.

"Anna are you coming to see your sister the doctors says she's not looking to good and it would mean a lot to her if you came." for some reason I didn't want to go to the hospital I didn't want to tell my sister that she wasn't getting my kidney, what if this wasn't what she wanted? What if she just wanted me to be happy?

" I'll have to check with Campbell he said he had some papers for me to sign."

" Ok well wait here just tell us what he says" I was hoping that he would say it would take the rest of the day to go through all the paper work but of course that's probably not what was going to happen.

" Campbell my parents want to know if I could go to the hospital with them to see Kate" please say no please say no please say no. " well we do have a lot of paper work, but I suppose I could bring it there for you" great. Perfect. " ok ill go tell them"

I walked over to my parents who were talking about something they obviously didn't want me to hear because as soon as my father saw me he stopped the conversation and walked up to me " can you come Anna?" I seriously am starting to consider lying here should I go with them or Campbell to the hospital?


	2. Chapter 2:decisions

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while its been crazy getting ready for school and everything plus I had writers block lol and I know that my story isn't going to be exactly how it would have been written but that's the point… so thanks for the reviews here's chapter 2**

**~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~**

"Well what did the doctors say exactly, I mean do I HAVE to go to day like will she die right now or li-"

" Anna Fitzgerald!" my mother said cutting me off " Your sister is dying in the hospital and you don't even want to see her! Now if she knew that do you think that would make her happy? It would Mean a lot to her if you just visited her just this once!" by the time she finished screaming at me she was on the verge of tears so she stormed off to the car. Every one that was left in the court room was staring at me like I was some kind of monster, like they just granted my wish and now that I had my way I didn't have to listen to my parents. But that's not what it was like at all! No one understands they never will.

" Anna please come with your mother and I, it would mean a lot to Kate and your mother even if she doesn't want to admit it, And the doctors said that Kate probably wont live through the night, that's why your mom really is making a big deal about you going to the hospital, so please Anna for your mothers mental health just come with us."

Ok this was my dilemma, if I went to the hospital I would have to tell Kate that I won she wasn't going to get a working kidney, my kidney and she would die tonight. Or If I didn't go I would never see my sister alive again and feel guilty for the rest of my life. Fine I knew what the right decision was, I didn't want to do it but I knew I had to, for my sister.

" Fine ill come with you to see Kate, not for mom but for Kate." there was no way

In Hell I was going anywhere for my mother. " That's all I ask of you Anna, lets go'

With that he took my hand in his and lead me out the double court door into the wet foggy weather and toward the car where my mother waited for us like she knew all along which decision I would make.


	3. Chapter 3: realizations

**Ok so there's been confusion about the lawsuit at the end of the book during the trial Anna says that Kate told her to kill her so Anna went to Campbell and filed the law suit. Not sure if it says that in the movie I didn't see it yet =*-( anyway here's chapter 3**

**~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

**I got into the back of the car blinded by the flashing lights of the reporters cameras, I mean was this really that big of a deal there's probably more interesting news somewhere else like a car accident or something. My mom was still quiet, staring out the front windshield obviously still mad at me. Did she understand that this wasn't my idea Kate asked me to kill her? Probably not Kate was perfect, Kate never did anything wrong, Kate Kate Kate Kate is all she ever talked about.**

"**Brian We have to hurry my baby is dying in the hospital!" see what I mean. " I understand but the weather is really bad and the reporters are everywhere if I try to drive any faster we will have an accident and you wont be able to see Kate" oh my god I should have gone with Campbell at least he's sensible and quiet.**

" **Brian Please just go a little faster Kate needs me, she's dying because she's not getting Anna's kidney and I cant do anything about it!" ok she seriously didn't understand " mom For the last time .! I know in your little Freaking bubble of joy and happiness Kate is this perfect little angle who sits in her room all day reading books and doing homework but newsflash! She doesn't ! She barely goes to school she's tried to kill her self and she asked me to kill her." **

**Silence.**

**Sometime silence is the most painful thing in the world. Silence can me one of many things, shock, denial, or realization of the facts. It also could be all of the above stating what everyone else was afraid to say.**


	4. Chapter 4: Looking back

**Because of the awesome reviews I'm going to try to update once a day today I might do two because I wont be able to post tomorrow so keep up with the reviews and ill keep up the chapters ;-)**

" **your wrong Anna, I know you are" ok obviously nothing was going to get through to her not now not tomorrow not ever. Maybe she thought just because Kate had cancer she had a right to act out. But maybe I'm wrong.**

**The weather was getting progressively worse the closer we got to the hospital, maybe it was a sign it probably was. I knew at some point later in my life I would regret giving Kate what she wanted but Kate always got what she wanted, always. Jesse and I were always the odd ones out every where we went. At school we never had any real friends because people were just nice to us because our sister was dying in the hospital, I mean some we had one or two good friends but there was always an awkwardness in the relationship, they never wanted to come to our house because Kate was always sick. Even at the doctors office they were always extra nice, giving us extra lollipops or stickers, not like it makes much of a difference to me now but still we need extra tests extra blood work, the slightest possible abnormality was a cause for concern and another series of painful tests, shots and blood work. But nothing ever turned out to be wrong just a cold or flu. But every one was always careful with me because I was the "designer child" and if I ever got sick or hurt I was driven to the ER to go through extensive and invasive tests. And When I wasn't going through tests Kate was and when one of Her tests came back and said she needed some kind of transplant it meant I needed to be her donor.**

**After realizing what a crappy childhood I had I wondered why I really went to Campbell did I go because I wanted to give my dying sister what she wanted or give me, the selfish complaining younger sister what she wanted. I wasn't sure, I mean I would give any thing for Kate, I already have. But somewhere inside of me I Knew that I wasn't just giving Kate what she wanted, but giving me what I wanted. I wanted to be the center of attention, to be praised for something. To not have to go through any more useless test that don't have to deal with my health or well being for that matter. I wanted to not get anything out of sympathy anymore. **

**As I was thinking about this I was staring out the side window, watching the cars drive by in a blurry of rain drops and blinding white head lights. I wonder how Kate would feel if she saw me signing the papers in the hospital. Would she think of it as me signing her death warrant or her final wish. I would hope that in her final hours she would think of me as her savior, her hero. Not The villain or the criminal. Just her sister.**


End file.
